rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Azril
Summary Azril Goldoath is a Dwarven Communist Cleric of the god Quantarius. He has golden and silver hair on his head and beard. His eyes also appear to be missmatching with one gold and one silver, which are the God Quantarius' colours. He is played by Rollplay VOD and Youtube Host JP McDaniel (after the loss of Banon and, prior to him, Tudagub) and is quite the generous little Dwarf, although not particularly when regarding Elves. He attempts to follow the tenets of Quantarius at all times and in all parts of life. ''Other Notable Traits'' *Has a defensive bonus against giants and ogres due to his small size. ''Key Events Origin He is from a family of armourers. After an earthquake in his home city in which many people died, a gold vein was opened up in his home greatly increasing his family's wealth. The priests of Quantarius convinced him to atone for this imbalance by becoming a cleric. In Week 34, it was revealed that Azril's birth caused the great rupture in the city, literally tearing it in two. Despite those that died, the event was considered fortuitous and the city renamed itself, Quantis, after Quantarius. The birthplace of Azril has since become one of the most holy sites of the faith. Since then, Azril has carried the weight of his original sin that he feels must balanced: the lives of so many gentle townfolk lost just so that he may live. He was recruited by Lisa for free, as he supposedly owed his God Quantarius a debt, and met the party in a bar. During the Campaign *In Week 29, after learning that Uncle Oris seeks to become the avatar of Voraci on the Mortal Plane, Azril communed with Quantarius for help and revealed himself to be the vessel of the god of bargains. Quantarius told him that he must bring balance to the world, which Azril took to mean that he must stop Oris. *After Bregor fell to the Mist Dragon in Week 34, he had a crisis of faith and returned to his home of Quantis. There he renounced his god and temporarily abandoned his holy symbol. He pleaded at the altar, "How am I supposed to serve as your vessel when I cannot even protect those around me and instead have to watch them die?" He returned for it the next day and spoke with the high priest, "I am nothing to Quantarius, he has done nothing with me. Quantarius didn't even give me the strength to stand my ground." The priest replied that the blame lay with Azril and his convictions not Quantarius. Azril recovered his symbol from the priest but found himself unable to perform new spells. Fortunately, he had the foresight to prepare a Dimensional Folding spell earlier so that he could return to the party. Involving Spells As a cleric, JP possesses a number of spells. Rather than turning undead, Azril can channel his life force to destroy that of his foes or restore his allies. He sacrifices hit points to deal or heal twice as much to his target with a touch. This can also heal. The damage to himself can only be restored by natural rest. Some of the more interesting uses of his abilities include: *'Tree Steed cast in Week 24 and he named it 'Piney'. He was sitting upon it when the party met him in a bar in Deepscar. *'Animate Dead '''brought back a troll in Week 26 after viciously severing its arm at the shoulder for spell components post mortem. It was resurrected as a zombie with 24 hit points. In life, the troll appeared to be enslaved to hobgoblins. *'Dimensional Folding 'was cast during Week 27 in an ill-conceived attempt to commune with the Brass Dragon. He tried to teleport Bregor via a portal onto the dragons back. However, it was slightly off-center and Bregor abysmally failed to catch his fall. He plummeted to his demise while crushing Abigael who had thrown away all concerns for her own safety to try to catch him. Vincent used the Ring of Three Wishes to undo this terrible outcome. *'The Touch, Azril's special divine ability, was revealed in Week 29 when he used it to deal 40 damage to a gigantic 50' man, bringing himself to 6hp in a desparate attempt to save the party. The act broke the party out of the nightmare world. ''Trivia *He is 3'11" which is short for a Dwarf. *He has an inherent mistrust of Elves, as is standard due to the racial tensions after the previous Ogre wars. *He possesses a tree-steed called 'Piney', who is capable of carrying 600 pounds before breaking. He is capable of riding it and he calls it his 'old friend'. Notable Equipment Chronology *Mace of Light - found in the King's Catacombs but given by to Azril the party in Week 25, responds with a flash of light with the command word "duloc", "light" in the language of magic. *Krawlfort - acquired in Week 30 in the crypts of Emberstone. Notable Feats and Kills *The Pied Piper - commanded a legion of 11 snakes created from branches to slaughter the Man-Scorpions attacking Farborough in Week 24. The concerted attack of snakes leaping and constricting the foe dealt as much as 7d4+7 in a single round. *Two Wrongs Make A Right - Adamantite Mace was used in Week 27 to swindle a local mage by turning his ordinary old mace into adamantite for 6 minutes. With a quick tongue, he sold it for 3000 gold. He donated this sum to his church for the transgression of reanimating a troll. *Krawlfort tastes blood- Azril basically one shotted a black Dragon with Krawlfort Kill Count'' Azril has, as of the end of Week 25, killed 3 creatures and/or people.http://dorf-midget.deviantart.com/art/RollPlay-Statistics-Weeks-1-26-FIXED-396546138 Notable Azril/JP Quotes Week 24 *"There's not enough time in this world young lady." As a reply to Abigael's request to teach her to read. *"Well, I'm not going to carry 11 twigs around me at all times you silly fucking Elf." Said in response to Bregor's question about reagents for Azril's spell. Spell Progression 6*&7** - Depends on Wisdom score of the Cleric Links *Azril's Current Spell List Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Week 24